


Chara Is a Kinky Bitch: The Continuing Saga

by ListenImTrash



Series: What am I even doing [2]
Category: (Video Game), Undertale
Genre: F/F, fuuucccckkk my life, i fucking tried, part dos, this was written on a wii u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash
Summary: ._. im so sorry





	1. um hi

PREVIOUSLY ON CHARA IS A KINKY BITCH...

CHARA WAS MESSED UP AND DID A THING.

AND NOW, THE MEMES ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD.

OR CHARA'S HOUSE OR SOMETHING.......

*cue epic music*

Our story begins at Chara's house...

Chara said, ''I want a KFC.''

So she did an internet and BOOM! KFC! :o

After that, Frisk walked over and said, ''Hello there. I am not robot. I am yes hue man.''

Then the chicken bath happened.

But that's Chapter 2's story.

As our story continues, Frisk and Chara are at the grocery store.

Frisk bought too much stuff.

Our heroes fall into crippling debt, and we see the screen fade to black.

But wait!

Crappily Photoshopped Bill Gates is here to save the day! 

He gives each of them a smol loan of 1 million dollars, and then flies off to Microsoft, in Heaven or something.

 

Fuck You.

A/N: Hai.

My name is Trash.

I am a trash can.

Goodbye.

 


	2. the long awaited...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chicken bath.

So yeah.  
The KFC happened.  
BUT NOW...  
DIRECTED BY MICHAEL BAY...  
COMES...  
THE CHICKEN BATH.  
OCTOBER 1ST  
2017

Chara and Frisk were in the chicken bath, and Frisk ended up sitting on President Chicken M. Tree!  
He was all like, "Jet fuel can't melt steel chicken.  
KFC WILL TAKE OVER THE WORL----JAJFIDBFHHFJ" Because Frisk ate him.  
They sat in there for like, an hour.  
But, I ran out of ideas.  
Soooooo,  
Frisk and Chara were watching the newest episode of "Build A Mexican!" when Kanye walked up and said, "why are you watching this show get off your fat ass and do something you idiot" but Trump was all like, "CHINA CHINA CHINA CHINA CHINA"

So they started a NEW TV show called "Build the Chinese!"(i am so sorry)  
Frisk walked over to his tower of dilldos, and was just like, "Wow. This makes a great centerpiece." Then Frisk got crushed.

Chara was like, "HOLY FUCK WHO DO I FUCK NOW JSJCBFHSHGKFLEPALVNFISJFBDJFNDKXDHFJFJDJCJFJSKFHFHFJGBJXKVIFHBDNCVJDBALDOCJCHDBSKCOVJDBSJFVK JDJXJSKDKDJFFH B M KDKCK KCJ B NDK KDKCJ BCNCNDNGJJ"

Then sans walked over.  
"hey hey hey chraa u wan sum fuj?"  
"FUDGE? HOLY FRICK YES"  
"(<._.<)"  
"i sed u wan sum FUK"  
"oh oops lol nop"

The cliffhanger Ending!!!!  
Is Frisk dead?  
Will Sans ever get that fuk?  
Idk probs not  
A/N: Yes, welcome back. CHATPER TWA IS UP!:D  
Sorry.  
I had naaw inspiration so...  
OK.  
Persoona 5 took over my life.  
Oh god its so long  
Im not even done yet  
Shido's Palace is a bitch  
bye lol  
im gonna try and finish p5  
update, like, whenever I feel like it?  
idk.


	3. ohhhhh yeeeeeeeeaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens.

Now on Chara is A Kinky bitch...

 

"Ii said u wan sum FUK"  
"oh oops lol nop"

but the Frisk jumped out from the pile of dildos, and fucked Chara right in front of Sans.  
Sans said, "can we all do that?"  
and Frisk was all like, "no."

but Sans did it anyway.  
He started tryin to make out with Frisk, but Frisk was like, "hEY IM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM"  
Then she ran away.  
Oh yeah, Chara was there too. I forgot.

She just sat and ate a pie in complete silence while bwing penetrated by a dildo.  
So that happened.

But the epic finale is so far away, i can fit in more content.

Frisk was in a tree, kississippi or something.  
She just saw the breath of the wild trailer on pornhub, and decided to fap to that for no reason at all.

but sans found her!!!! :ooooo  
OMG! IT WAS 3AM!!!!!!!!!  
SO SCARY!!!!!!!  
what happens next? idk actually  
A/N: So, I finished P5.  
That's cool i guess.  
Into other news, what am I even doing will be getting 2 sister series' made. One about, well, guess called Doki Doki...Literature??? And one about Assassination Classroom called the Ass Class Crack Mass. They are crackfics o plenty being written about these fandoms, so have fun reading them when they come out in like, a billion years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kkkkkkkkkkkkok

im done.  
i just dont like undertale as much anymore.   
im sorry.  
anyways FUCK YOU AND YOUR FEELINGS THIS FIC IS DEAD  
hehehe >:)


End file.
